narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shikadai Nara
is a genin from Konohagakure's Nara clan, and a member of Team Moegi. Together with his teammates Chōchō Akimichi and Inojin Yamanaka, he forms the seventeenth generation of the Ino–Shika–Chō trio. Background Shikadai is the only child of Temari and Shikamaru Nara. Shortly after his birth, Shikamaru took notice of Shikadai's cry and suggested that the infant would be better off exploring the world with his friends.Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness As his parents continued to stay close to their childhood friends over the years, Shikadai ultimately came to know the various parents' respective kids well. Personality Shikadai takes after his father, Shikamaru, in several ways, possessing a similar relaxed, unenthusiastic personality. He finds participating in activities to be very tiresome and is quick to shirk out of them as seen when he rejected an invitation from Inojin to train after school. Also like his father, tends to say "Complete" when successfully performing a technique or battle plan.Boruto episode 3 Stemming from his lax nature, he also isn't one to properly respect rank, greeting his uncle — the Kazekage — plainly before flatly asking for his other uncle Kankurō. He also showed himself to be blunt and outspoken like his mother, telling Boruto that pursuing a prank during the Five Kage Summit was stupid. Shikadai is referred to as a gamer and seems to have a strong moral code.Boruto: Naruto the Movie light novel For instance, he was personally offended when Boruto revealed he was cheating in the video game the two play with Inojin. He also gave up against Boruto, who he did not know was cheating at the time, in their Chūnin Exam fight because he felt that as a gamer, one should understand when to give up to fight another day when the odds are overwhelmingly against you. He also has a fierce rivalry with Boruto. At the same time, he appears to be rather close to him, accepting Hinata's request to watch out for her son, implying he is also close to Hinata. Appearance Shikadai bears a strong resemblance to his father. He has black-coloured, spiky hair, tied up in a ponytail, and teal-coloured eyes, which he inherited from his mother. His outfit consists of a cream-coloured zipped-up jacket with a rudimentary Nara clan symbol on the back, blue trousers and standard shinobi sandals. As customary of his clan, both of his ears are pierced by grey stud earrings. His outfit later changes to a white blouse, a green shirt, with yellow sleeves and collar, over it, blue pants, and regular shinobi sandals. Abilities Shikadai has been hailed as a prodigy amongst the Nara clan, having inherited his father's intellect and possessing the Kazekage bloodline.Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage During the Chūnin Exams, he was able to defeat the elite Suna genin YodoBoruto: Naruto the Movie and was considered well-above the level of Yurui. Intelligence Like both his parents, Shikidai is a natural strategist and tactician, constantly taking a methodical and analytical approach to battle to stay steps ahead of the opponent. During his fight against Boruto, Shikadai said he had at least 12 countermeasures in place if Boruto had used the Rasengan. Ninjutsu Being trained regularly by his parents even before joining the Academy, Shikadai is a capable shurikenjutsu practitioner, being able to easily hit the bulls-eye. He is also proficient in Wind Release, and is able to use his mother's signature Sickle Weasel Technique, although it is unknown whether he's required the use of a fan to perform it.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Volume 2's Shikadai's Profile As a member of his generation's Ino–Shika–Chō, Shikadai is learning collaboration techniques with Inojin, and Chōchō. Nara Clan Techniques Shikadai is a capable user of his clan's shadow manipulation techniques. By using the Shadow Imitation Technique to connect his own shadow with his target's, he can force them to mimic his own movements or restrict their movements entirely. His skill with the technique allows Shikadai to greatly expand its range to capture many different targets simultaneously before they can react. Epilogue Academy Arc Shikadai joined Boruto in a race to get a taste of the limited edition burger, after which he took the opportunity to remind his friend not to be late to the Academy's entrance ceremony. Two weeks after Boruto's suspension, Shikadai took it upon himself to warn his friend not to get into more trouble, and later agreed to borrow text books to him, as Boruto forgot to bring his own. Later, Shikadai joined the rest of the class to watch the fight between Boruto and Iwabee Yuino, during which he noted that Boruto will most likely get suspended yet again. After Boruto's failed attempt at shurikenjutsu caused property damage, Shikadai and his friends were punished with repairing the damages to the Hokage Rock. When Lee accidentally made a blunder with the repairs, Shikadai commented on his friend's problem with anxiety and harshly told him to get over it. Later that night, Shikadai was scolded by his mother for getting into trouble, while Shikamaru insisted that no one is perfect and people all progress at their own rate. Taking to heart his father's words, Shikadai realised he was much too harsh on Lee. The following day, Shikadai, Boruto and Inojin found Lee, who was acting unusually aggressive. A fight broke out between them, during which Shikadai devised and executed a plan to subdue Lee with his shadows. After the fight, Shikadai apologised for his harsh words earlier, and Lee accepted. Nearing graduation, after class at the Academy was dismissed, Shikadai warned Boruto not to pursue his prank because of the five Kage meeting. Upon arriving home, he told his mother to tell Ino that his stomach was hurting, simply to get out of having to train, and greeted his uncle Gaara casually, earning a reprimand from his mother, but shrugged it off and asked for his other uncle Kankurō instead. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Shikadai found little interest in the idea. Later, he accompanied his father in stopping Boruto from interrupting the Seventh Hokage from his duties, and to his chagrin, was asked by his father to notify Naruto's shadow clone where Boruto was. Versus Momoshiki Arc After finishing their missions for the day, Shikadai hung out with Boruto and Inojin to play video games together. When he found out that Boruto had been cheating in the video game, he was annoyed and told Boruto that levelling up on his own behind his mother's back was much more fun. He later on entered the Chūnin Exams with Inojin and Chōchō. He used his shadow to hold Inojin and Chōchō against the sides of a pit to successfully avoid falling in and failing the first Chūnin Exam test administered by Sai. In the second test, Team Moegi uses their team-work to easily capture a flag to advance. In the third round of individual fights, Shikadai is matched-up with Yodo, who he defeats with his Shadow Imitation Technique and moves on.Boruto chapter 4, page 35 In the final round of the Exams, Shikadai is matched against Boruto. Shikadai is able to capture Boruto and his shadow clones by creating a massive shadow circle, taking them all out at once. When he asks the trapped Boruto to give up, Boruto instead creates multiple shadow clones to surround Shikadai with the aid of his concealed device. Shikadai admits defeat, however, is pronounced the winner when Boruto was discovered to have cheated. When Kinshiki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki began their attack on the arena, Shikadai was protected by Rock Lee and saved by Gaara from falling debris of the stadium, before being evacuated. Trivia * Before Shikadai was born, the counsellors of Sunagakure stated that if his uncles die without heirs, he, as a descendant of Rasa's bloodline, would become the Kazekage; Suna considered it a crisis for a Konohagakure-born shinobi to become Kazekage, and this reasoning was used to force Gaara into taking a wife. * According to the movie's light novel adaption, Shikadai's role-playing character, when he plays with Boruto and Inojin, is a silver armour-clad, two-handed sword wielding warrior. * According to character trivia from Boruto: ** Shikadai's hobbies are shogi, simulation games, and taking afternoon naps. ** His favourite foods are sashimi and water eggplants. ** His least favourite food is spinach. ** His attributes are: 180 in intelligence, 130 in negotiations, 112 in dexterity, 90 in strength, 145 in perception, and 120 in chakra. ** He has four stars in observation and intelligence gathering, and three stars in ninjutsu. Quotes * (To Inojin) "Pranks and training are both annoying."Naruto chapter 700, page 3 * (To Boruto after capturing him) "It would be great, if you gave up soon." References id:Shikadai Nara pl:Shikadai Nara it:Shikadai Nara